I Trust You Blindly
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: The story of trust between two friends... Thanks 143CID-Abhi for wonderful story picture
1. Test of Trust

Friends This is continuation of my last story Mission Bhai Sudharo... Hope You all enjoy it... any ways cotinuation part will come later chapter...

* * *

**Test of Trust**

Daya breaks the door of a small farm house and enter inside…. Vivek enter from roof and checking first flour….. Daya checking basement… Tasha and Muskaan are checking kitchen area and lounge area respectively….. Daya make his way for back door of basement…. When he reach near to back side door ….. he shiver first and then he quickly move…..

Daya: Abhijeet Abhijeet tum thik toh ho….Oh my god isske sir pe toh chot lagi hai khoon nikal raha hai… Vivek…. Vivek….

Vivek reach there…..

Daya: Vivek jaldi ambulance bulao…..

And Daya move out from back door… As soon as he steps out He can see a man running towards Seashore….. He pointed his gun to him and gives a warning…..

Daya: stop… warana goli chala dunga….. hath sir ke piche and turn

Man stops on the spot and Daya runs towards him… Gun is still pointing on him….. Daya reach near to him…..

Daya: you are under arrest…

Man keenly saw a will build man… white bandage on his head… one hands movement is restricted due to a big injury from shoulder to elbow….. some cut marks on other hand too…

Man coolly: Tum Daya ho na…. Abhijeet ke Dost cum bhai…

Daya look somewhat confused on that coolness but unknowingly he nodded as yes…..

Man added: you are a luckiest person in the world ki tumhare pass Abhijeet jaisa dost hai…

Daya staring that man from top to bottom….. A man in late 60's…. Looking straight in Daya's eyes….. Mostly he is trying to judge what Daya is thinking…..

Man after a pause when he did not get any reaction from Daya again started: Abhijeet is very nice person…..

Daya is not interested in listening how much he and Abhijeet are lucky to have each other…. Or how much Abhijeet is gentle person… That too from a criminal who attacked on Abhijeet few minutes back…. He place gun in waist band and takes out handcuffs from back side of his pocket… He is about to arrest that man…

Man quickly says: Ussane abhi abhi muse jaane diya hai…. muse chod diya hai…

Now Daya is in total shock… first he cannot believe on that man's words…. So strait look at that man… He somehow feels that man is saying truth…..

And before some time when he is peeping from window panel…. He saw Abhijeet talking to this man… That time Abhijeet's hands are free… he is standing on his feet….. its much easier for Abhijeet to knock down this man… but he saw Abhijeet's worried face… he is trying to convince something to this man…

Man after seeing Daya in thoughts: agar tum ussper faith rakhate ho trust karte ho toh please muse jaane do….. warana mai tumhare samne hue muse arrest karlo…

Daya back a bit….. He knows he is doing wrong he is letting a criminal free but his best buddy did that…. Whatever may be the reason but he trust on his friend…

The man runs fast and seat into motor boat parked at seashore and goes away… Daya looking at that man till he disappears….. He sink and turn back… Ambulance is already arrived…. Vivek Tasha and Muskaan are near to ambulance… Daya reach to them….

Muskaan asked: Koi milla Daya….. (She touches her forehead which also contains a white bandage…..)

Daya is thinking whatever the matter which force Abhijeet to take that decision…. Whatever he did is may be wrong in eyes of others but for him he did the right thing only… He trusts on His friend who is a Senior Inspector Abhijeet….. Who is 2nd in command of Mumbai CID… He cannot take any decision in hasty way…. He must have thought about his decision…..

Muskaan called Daya again…. This time he touches his hand…..

Muskaan: kya hua Daya tum tensed lag rahao ho…. Don't worry Abhijeet sir thik ho jayenge…

Daya compose himself: nahi kuch nahi chalo jaldi Abhijeet ko leke hospital chate hai….. Vivek tum or Tasha qualis me aao…. Mai or Muskaan ambulance me Abhijeet ke sath jate hai… Tasha ACP sir ko inform karo or Muskaan tum Tarika ko bata do woh tension me hogi…

All nodded and engaged in their work…..

In hospital ACP Tasha Vivek Salunke Fredy Muskaan Tarika are standing outside the special room…. Daya come almost in running he is holding some medicine….. a nurse comes out and take that medicines from Daya and move inside….

Daya wants to ask Abhijeet's health condition but Nurse did not give him any chance…. Daya is passing in corridor…. ACP comes and pats on his back… after the experience of 15 years he understands that Daya is not just tensed due to Abhijeet's health but there is something which is nagging him inside…. But his mind is relaxed… means he just want to share that thing with Abhijeet…..

ACP pulls Daya to chair: Ab woh mil gaya hai na ab aram karo…. Abhi doctor se keh kar issi kamre me tumare liye bhi ek bed lagwata hue…..

Daya: nahi sir mai thik hue

ACP: Daya maine pucha nahi bataya….. tum aaj pura time yahi aram karoge…. Kal subah Bureau aa jana….. (Daya nodded as obeyed child…. Then ACP pointed to Muskaan….) Or tum Ab tarika ke sath ussake ghar jaogi or waha aaram karogi…..

Tarika wanted to say something but…

Salunke: Tarika do raato se tum soi nahi ho aram ki jarurat hai tumhe… Muskaan ko leke jao sath me or dono jan aaram karo…. Yaha Abhijeet ke pass Daya hai…..

Daya give assuring glance to Tarika who nodded as yes to Salunke sir…

Soon doctor comes out and all gathered around him…

Doctor: Dekhiye ghabarane ki bat nahi hai…sir ka jakham chod ke baki sharir ke uppar jitane bhi ghaw hai woh 2 din purane hai or kisine unhe clean karke usske upppar dressing ki hue thi…. toh unn ghaw ki hilling process start ho gayi hai…. haan woh sare ghaw chaku ke hai….. sir ki chot maine clean karke dekhi… do stitches lagane pade hai…. thoda blood loss hua hai….. per jada nahi hai… sir pe lage jhatke se behosh hue hai….. bas thode hi waqt me hosh me aa jayenge… per inn ka do din under observation rehena jaruri hai…..

Daya in joy: thank you doctor thank you so much…

When doctor about to say something…. nurse comes and tells them that Abhijeet is in conscious stage now…. All move to see him….

At same time doctor stops them and Doctor: dekhiye agale do din inn ka bhi under observation rehena jaruri hai… aap samjiye pure sharir pe ghaw hai aaise bhag dod karan thik nahi hai…..

He tells all this to pointing Daya… Daya carelessly move inside and doctor shocked and also angry…

Tarika nodded to doctor and: aap ne kaha hai waise hi hoga doctor…

Then she also moves inside…

Daya shakes hand with Abhijeet and ask: kaise ho Abhijeet…

Abhijeet smiles: Thik hue yaar….. or tum kaise ho

Daya presenting himself: arre dekho muse me fit and fine hue… ek dum…...

Abhijeet look at his fit and fine friends who is carrying bandage on his head and one hand's movement is restricted due to a big injury from shoulder to elbow….. Some cut marks on other hand too… Also he must be injured on chest and back with some cut marks…. But then to smiling…

Abhijeet look in to Daya's eyes he found something in it but both kept silence on that topic now…

ACP to tease Abhijeet in serious tone: chalo ab thode din yahi aram karo fir duty join kar lena…..

Abhijeet with smile: haan sir kal subah tak toh yahi aram krunga or fir yahi se duty join karunga

Tarika in strict: ji nahi aap dono do din yaha aram karenge or fir duty join karenge kue sir…..

ACP: Dekho Tarika meri full permission hai per yeh tum inn dono ko samjao…...

Abhijeet and Daya wants to argue but Tarika give angry look to both and pointed Muskaan tum chalo mere ghar waha aaram karo…

Abhijeet and Daya move their head down and sink helplessly

All laugh… ACP ask all to move except Daya

Tarika to Abhijeet: Abhijeet mai bhi chalti hue per tum dono ne agar kuch harkate ki na tum dono yaad rakhana mai tum dono se kabhi bat nahi karungi…..

Abhijeet and Daya like a small child move head as yes…. Muskaan giggle and both girls left…..

* * *

**Friends do review the story**


	2. Bang Bang

Hey all here is my next Update... Thanks for previous chapters review...

* * *

**Bang Bang**

Before Living ACP asked: arre Abhijeet woh tha kon….. or kaha gaya…

Abhijeet in pain: sir Pata nahi kon tha…. Or kya chahta tha….. Shakal pe toh badi si dadhi muche thi….. or aankho pe badi kaanch wala chashma lagaya hua tha… jab Bahar gadi ki aawaj suni tab woh muse jabardasti aapne sath picheke darwaje se leke jana chata tha….. per jab maine rokane ki koshish ki toh ussane mere sir pe mardiya… or mai behosh ho gaya….. I am sorry sir per back me itana pain tha ki mai kuch jada kar nahi paya….

Daya was shocked on the description of Man as he saw a well shaved Man without any specs…. It means Abhijeet covering that man….. It means Abhijeet left that man yes he left… the man was saying truth….. Daya relax a bit… but then too he is egger to tell Abhijeet that he too left that man….. It's just he want to share that…

ACP consoling Abhijeet: Koi bat nahi Abhijeet uss gang ko pakad ke tum logo ne bohot bada kam kiya hai…. or yeh joh bhi koi hai jarur pakada jayega…..

With this words ACP left the place….. Now Abhijeet and Daya are in the room…..

Daya turn his head again to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet looks at Daya and smile ….. He tries to get up but stabs at back creating some mess for him…..Daya helps him to get up and seat properly…After that Daya stand beside him and finally he spoke those words…..

Daya like cool breeze: maine usse chod diya…

Abhijeet in shock looks at Daya….. He is thinking that Daya wants to know how that culprit becomes powerful than Abhijeet and how come Abhijeet not able to stop that culprit but the words of Daya make him shiver…..

Abhijeet unbelievably: AAIN

Daya repeat: maine usse jane diya….. jaise tumne chod diya tha….

Again a heat on Abhijeet's thoughts… Daya also knows that he left that person…. Abhijeet look at Daya the uneasiness in Daya's eyes is ended now…. He is Relax…. like he just want to confirm that Is Abhijeet really left that person or not… when Abhijeet did not react also Abhijeet try to cover up that person which means Abhijeet only left that person … so now he is relax… In relaxation he drinks some water and lie on extra bed…..

Daya: boss mai thodi der so jata hue fir bate karenege… tum sona chahte ho kya….

Abhijeet still in that jerk….. Daya again ask when Abhijeet say no… Daya knows that Abhijeet is hiding that thing but he also read Abhijeet's eyes…. Abhijeet does not have any regret on his decision….. But he wants to say that to Daya but not now….. so that he is covering that feelings… Daya knows Abhijeet will tell him when time comes so Daya close his eyes and soon fall in deep sleep with relax expression…. He sleeps like a child….

Here Salunke and ACP are in Innova….. Where others move in qualis…

Salunke take opportunity and ask to his friend…..

Salunke: ACP yaar tumne yeh Daya wahi kue rakha…. Ek hi kamreme ab yeh dono kya aaram karenge hospital sir pe unthayenge….

ACP coolly: kue ki usse Abhijeet se bat karni thi woh bhi akele me…. Toh maine usse time diya take sare matters discuss karke woh duty join kare…. Aaj ka bacha hua din or kal ka pura din inn dono ko ek dusarese bat karne do….. maine Abhijeet ko bhi dekha….. ussake man bhi kuch hai…. achese cover up kar diaya tha ussane….. per maine padh liya or shayad Daya ne bhi…..

Salunke amazed: ACP tum inn dono ko kitane achese pehechante ho na…

ACP fatherly tone: arre bap hue mai inn dono ka….

Salunke makes a query: yaar fir bhi ek bat samaj me nahi aayi hai mere intane salo me…..

ACP: kya

Salunke: yaar dono nature me itane alag hai fir bhi ek dusare ki mirror image lagte hai….. kaise….

ACP proudly: haan woh toh hai Salunke hairat ki bat hai ye… Abhijeet emotions daba deta hai…. agar musibat me ho toh khud akele usse handle karana usse acha lagat hai…. per Daya ka waisa nahi hai usse pampering ki jarurat padti hai… fir bhi humesha innke chehere ke expressions yahi keh jate hai ki dono sage judwa bhai toh nahi…..

In the night Abhijeet and Daya seating on respective bed….. They had food bring by Fredy…..

And now they are alone… Bothe started remembering the things happened in last two days….. both are silent but their thoughts are moving in one way only…

**The story started two days back…..**

Abhijeet and Daya seating in the living room when with a bang Muskaan enters in to Home….. Tarika following her….

Muskaan strait away come and Stand in front of Daya… she is full in anger her eyes are firry…

Muskaan demanded: kon thi woh

Daya jump on his feats: kkkkk….. kkkk…. Kon kon thi….

Tarika and Abhijeet suppressing there laughter….. Abhijeet already called Tarika and told everything…. How he plan Daya's kidnapping and what happened all things… Daya also try to call Muskaan but she did not pick up the call…

Muskaan (more angry now): Daya maine pucha woh kon thi…. jisane tuse kisnapped kiya woh…..

Daya (Muskaan is coming towards Daya with fire in her eyes and Daya moving back with her each step): woh….. woh…. D…DD….DDDD….

Abhijeet move towards Tarika….. and whisper in her ears: Lo mera sher toh dher ho gaya…..

Tarika (giggle): meri dost sherani hai toh honahi tha na…

Both smile and try not to burst in laughter….

In the processes of moving back…. Daya's feet tangle with the table and he fall down…. Abhijeet bit move to support him…. But he stops when he saw Muskaan gives support to Daya…. In hasty Muskaan give him her hand….. but thanks to Daya's weight not only he falls, but he takes Muskaan also with him… Daya take support of Sofa with his other free hand and settle on sofa…..

So at the end situation was Daya lying on sofa on his top Muskaan… Daya lost in her eyes….. she forget her anger and both staring at each other…. Daya put his hands on her waist and pull her bit closer…. She Blushed and keep her head on his chest… Abhijeet after watching them signal Tarika to move…. Because after around a month Daya and Muskaan spending some peaceful time with each other…..

Abhijeet and Tarika move in Kitchen to make some coffee for all…..

Daya with soft tone: Musi kya mus per bharosa nahi hai….

Muskaan: aapne se bhi jada hai…. per tum iss tarah….. (Muskaan in anger raised her head and Daya keep his finger on her lips)

Daya: Shhh…. Pehele meri bat suno…

Daya slowly gets up… he make sure that Muskaan will not fall down as she is with complete support of him….. then he make her seat near to him….. and then he told her all things happens in that kidnapping….. after end of Daya's talk….

Muskaan: Muse ussase milana hai

Daya surprised: kue…. abhi bhi ghusa ho kya

Muskaan punch him: Jhale usse thank you kehena hai

Daya: Ohhhh… and he put his hand around her waist and pull her closure….

Her Abhijeet is busy in teaching how to make coffee to Tarika who is seating on kitchen platform and watching Abhijeet who is messing kitchen…. Finally she moves towards him…. And turn him slowly…. Put off the gas stow as that coffee no more remains a coffee… Abhijeet look at her with all love and she forwarded her hand….. She is busy in clearing Abhijeet's forehead which has some coffee powder and Abhijeet pull her close… Both lost in each other…

Both couples are lost in each other... A big sound of crashing land them on earth… four move out and look here and there….. soon they spot a truck which first smashed a road divider and then band on the three… Abhijeet went to front side of truck and Daya climb at back side…. Muskaan and Tarika searching around…. Daya move out in hurry and called Abhijeet

Daya looking tensed: Abhijeet

Abhijeet comes down and Muskaan and Tarika also join them: Haan Daya

Daya in hurry: Abhijeet bohot badi gadbad hai gadbad hai….. Truck me granites or RDX hai…. chalo jaldi…..

Abhijeet move with him….. Daya went inside the house and takes his gun followed by Abhijeet, Muskaan who also collect her gun from table where she put when she trying to be comfortable…. Tarika takes her gun from her hand bag…. She also takes her forensic kit from her car as instructed by Daya….. all again move towards truck…. They stop in mid way when saw 10 peoples are transferring goods to other truck…..

Daya about to Fire when Abhijeet stops him…

Abhijeet: Daya kya kar rahai ho hum inka picha karte hai dekhte hai yeh sab ja kaha rahai hai….

From there a collage student's group is passing on bike…. Daya and Abhijeet stop two boys and ask for the bikes…..

B1: arre aaise kaise bikes dede….

B2: Arre Abhijeet sir Daya sir aap dono….. jarur kisi mujrim ke piche honge aap….. arre Rishi yeh log CID wale hai…. yaad hai humare collage me joh raging ka case hua tha ussaki investigation ke liye aaye the…. De de bike inhe…..

Both gives bike to them…. Daya and Abhijeet gets on bike after thanking both boys….

Muskaan climb behind Daya and Tarika behind Abhijeet…. In mean while 10 men done with their job and started new vehicle… DUO start following them by keeping good distance….. they reach towards a temporary port….. It seems that it builds for illegal activities only….. so many tanks & boxes are there….

The leader shouting on them… arre itana time lagata hai kya pata hai na maal lene ke liye party ka jahaj kabhi bhi aa sakat hai…..

DUO park their bike at distance and hide behind a wall….. and started looking around…

Abhijeet whisper: More than 25 people hai ya ha per…..

Daya whisper back: Haan hume team or local police ki madat lagegi….

Abhijeet: per isski bate sun ke lagat nahi hai ki team or local police ko leke aane tak yeh log yaha rehenge….

Daya: boss attack karte hai dekh lenege kya hota hai…

He takes out his gun and loads it….

Abhijeet stop him: nahi yeh cans dekh rahai ho petrol hai…. yaha petrol ki smuggling chal rahi hai arms ke sath sath…. Ek bhi goli agar inn cans ko lafi na toh aag lag jayegi or yaha ke arms or petrol ki quantity dekha ke lagta hai ki agar aag lagayi na aas pass ka area bhi rakh ho jayega

Daya understand and put his gun down…

Daya again with a plan: Abhijeet dhire dhire ek ek ko daboch te hai team ke aane tak inhe yahi rokna hoga….

Abhijeet search for mobile: Ohh no…. mai mobile bhul gaya ghar pe charge lagaya tha….

Daya also search…. He keeps mobile on table when he is talking to Muskaan… and Muskaan also did the same….. Tarika did not carry her cell phone… which was in her bag…

Abhijeet to Tarika: Tarika bike leke jao or ACP sir ko inform karna….

Tarika (denied): Abhijeet hum sab jan piche chalte hai pass me maine public booth dekha tha… waha se ACP sir ko call karke wapas aate hai…

Daya (determined tone): nahi Tarika tum nahi reh sakti yaha per

Tarika (in argument): Daya me bhi ek CID officer hue….. or mai lad sakti hue… Muskaan reh sakti hai toh mai kue nahi….

Abhijeet (trying to convince her): Tarika… Muskaan CID officer hai or Tum forensic doctor… mai manata hue ki self protection ke liye tum ne bhi gun chalana or karate ke kuch lessons sikhe hai per yaha bat khatarnak mujrimo ki hai sadak chap gundo ki nahi… iss liye bat mano tum bike leke jao or sir ko phone karna or control room ko bhi inform karna or jab tak backup nahi aata tum yaha wapas nahi aaogi….. (Last line he said in ordering tone)

Tarika does not want to move but she understands….. If she stays here then other three will be somewhere stuck around her… So she moves…

Abhijeet Daya and Mukaan show thumbs up sign to each other and move towards three directions…..

They are silently moving forwards and knocking down one or two goons at a time and trying not to make any noise…. They meet at a common point and all of sudden get surrounded by 20 or more goons….. holding chakus Chains and rods….

Their boss is standing at distance with around 10 more goons… Daya Abhijeet and Muskaan stand in triangular shape facing goons… they are all ready to reply… All 20 attacks on 3 CID cops at a time… Three cid cops are retuning back there attracts in full force… They almost knock down 15 goons….

Daya is fighting with three goons at a time when he saw…. Abhijeet who is fighting with other two goons….. Boss make ishara to goons standing near to him and four goons with chaku moving towards Abhijeet…. Abhijeet's back is towards them…. Daya shouts Abhijeet but he is far at distance and his all concentration is at fight…. he did not get Daya's voice….. Daya knock down those three….. and move to save Abhijeet… he reach near to him when four are about to pears Chaku in Abhijeet's back… Daya drive towards Abhijeet and all four chakus makes whole in his arm …

By the time Abhijeet already knocked that two goons heard the sudden painful voice of Daya…. He turn move back and saw Daya on floor with four chakus pears in his arm from shoulder to elbow…. Abhijeet and Muskaan run towards him but now remaining six attach on them and Fight started again…. Daya take out Chakus with his free hand in full pain….. And started fighting again…

Muskaan who fighting at her full strength suddenly got hit with iron rod on her head from back side and she become unconscious… Daya and Abhijeet busy in their fight did not notice this….

All goons are knocked down….. Daya and Abhijeet saw each other both full in wounds… they move towards each other…. And Abhijeet shouts Daya… Daya before understand gets a bang on head and he knocked down…. From behind we can see a smiling face of Boss… Abhijeet in anger move towards him…. But someone stab in his back from behind… and he also knocked down….. before shutting his eyes he heard two gun shots…. And two peoples voice in pain….. but the voice is too long it means someone got shot and got injured…. Abhijeet slowly loose his consciousness….

* * *

**Hey All do read and Review **


	3. DUO

Tarika reach with ACP sir team and local police…. they saw a very weird kind of situation….all the goons are on floor with their two CID officers….. team started searching for Abhijeet but there is no stresses of Him….. ACP sir even asks drivers to search in sea….. but hard luck…..

The whole night and next day till afternoon they are searching…. Muskaan comes in to consciousness but she doesn't know what happened to Abhijeet as when she becomes unconscious… Abhijeet and Daya are fighting with goons…

In the afternoon Daya open eyes and saw the scene around… he found smiling ACP sir and Salunke sir… He tries to get up but ACP sir stops him…..

ACP: well done boy tum logo ne bohot bada consignment pakada hai or ek smuggler gang ko bhi jisake kuch log international gangs se jude hue hai…..

Daya with many efforts: Sir Abhijeet or Muskaan kaise hai…..

ACP show the bed beside him…. Muskaan with bandage on head lying on it….. she smiles towards him…..

Daya feel bit relax: or Abhijeet…..

ACP sir face become black even Salunke's too… Daya hear faint crying sound of Tarika… He understands something bad has happened he gets up in jerk….

ACP: Daya tumhare ghaw taje hai lete raho… hath ko mat hilao jada… ghaw gehere hai….

Daya in determining tone: Sir Abhijeet kaha hai….

He did not get any answer so he again ask this time in bit louder tone to Tarika: Tarika maine pucha Abhijeet kaha hai

Tarika in very low tone: Daya waha ke pure area me Abhijeet nahi mila….

ACP continued: Daya pata nahi chal raha hai ki woh kisi ke piche gaya hai ya fir usse kisisne kid…..

Daya gets up from bed and in hospital cloths only move out from the room…. Nobody has courage to stop him…. Daya take cab and move towards the area where last night they fight with goons… Vivek Fredy Sachin and Rajat searching whole area again….. Daya check the place where he saw Abhijeet last time…..

Vivek was checking there….

Daya: Vivek yaha kuch mila….. nahi sir or ab toh 18 ghante ho chuke hai or samundar se anne wali hawa bhi bohot thej hai…. agar koi paper wagera hota toh udd chukka hoga…..

Daya nodded…..acha tumhe innaka boss mila pakada tumne usse…..

Vivek: Sir nahi…. (Daya look him in shock) Matalab pakada hai sir woh abhi hospital me hai hume woh bohot hi buri halat me mila tha goli se jakhami tha or behosh bhi….. (he pointed the place) Or ussake bajume yaha aap pade the….. or yaha woh dusara aadami… sir yeh boss or woh adami bas yeh dono hi golise jhakhami hai….. baki sab logo ki app logo ne bohot pitayi ki thi….. or 5 jaan mar chule hai….

Daya (confused): Vivek are you sure goli se jakhami hai dono

Vivek: haan sir 100%..

Daya (thinking): Hum teeno me se toh kisine goli nahi chalayi Abhijeet ne kaha tha….. goli na chalane ke liye… Kahi mere behosh hone ke bad Abhijeet ne toh….

Daya to Vivek: Vivek unn ke sharir se joh goliya mili woh kya Abhijeet ke gun se chali hue hai….

Vivek: nahi sir Dr. Salunke ne chek kiya hai… woh goliya aap teeno me se kisi ke bhi gun se nahi chali hai…..

Daya (thinking): toh kisane chalayi….

Daya remembers when he is losing his sense…. he listen Abhijeet's voice in pain…

Daya made a query to Vivek: Vivek yaha koi chalu mila jisape Abhijeet ka khoon ho…

Vivek: sir aaisa pata karna mushakil hai… hume yaha pure area se kariban….. 25 chaku mile hai or almost sab per khoon hai…. sir aap aapni hi body dekhiye…. Kitane sare cuts hai… toh aaisa specific chaku kaise milega…..

Daya nodded that he understand… In same time Fredy comes with two three people…

Fredy: sir yeh machaware hai…. Innka naam Jagya hai…. Innhone kal raat ko samundar me kuch dekha hai…

Daya (surprise): raat ko samundar me bat kuch samaj me nahi aayi….

Jagya: Sahab kal subah ke time pe samundar me bohot tej tufan utha tha…. Or hum log aapna rasta bhatak gaye the… toh rastha dhund ke wapas aane me waqt lag gaya… jab hum kinare se thoda door the tab humne ak aadmi ko dekha motor boat pe tha woh…. Uss boat me or aadmi tha jiska kafi khoon nikal raha tha….. ussane humse pucha ki juhu jane ke liye kya woh sahi raste pe hai….

Daya takes out his mobile and open a photo of Abhijeet he show it to them: Kya yahi tha woh jakahmi aadmi….

Jagya: sahab andhere me dikha nahi thik se per yeh ho skata hai…

Daya: or woh aadami jisane aapse bat ki woh kaisa dikhata tha…..

Jagya: hasab badi badi dadhi muche thi…. bada sa chashma pehene hue tha…

Daya understand that the man was in disguised but then to he asks Jgya to prepare that man's sketch….. Jagya agrees and

Daya: Ji aap ka bohot bohot shukriya….. aap ja sakte hai….

Jagya left with his Fredy….. Daya order Vivek to search near Bandra to Juhu area and also inform khabaries in that area…. Give them sketch and description of motor boat…..

Here Abhijeet gets up in a jerk He shouts Daya…. He tries to move but found himself bound with the bed…. He tied up in such a way so that he cannot move…. He saw left and right….. A man enters in the room….. a man in his late 60's… his face is covered with beard and mustache… wearing specks with thick glasses…..

Man (with concern): Abhijeet jada hilo mat tumhare jakham abhi bohot taje hai… maine unhe clean kar diya hai or bandage bhi tum jaldi hi thik ho jaoge…

Abhijeet (in ager moving here and there….. but not able to do much): muse aaise bandh ke kue rakha hai…. chodo muse

Man (In cool tone): relax Abhijeet tumhe bohot achi nind aayi thi or nind me hilane se kahi tumare wounds pe stress na aaye issi liye maine tumhe band ke rakh hai…

Abhijeet (In irritation): abhi toh mai jag gaya hue na ab toh chado muse…..

Man (gives smile to him): Abhijeet ab chodunga toh tum yaha se bhag jaoge…..

Abhijeet (In anger): ho kon tum or muse yaha kue laye ho…..

Man (little bit louder): arre me tumhe yaha tumhari jaan bacha ker leke aaya hue or tum mera shukriya karne ki bajaye mus per hi ghusa ho rahai ho…..

Abhijeet (teased): tumhe muse yaha lane ki jarurat nahi thi…. I am having my backup….

Man (smirk): acha….. jab tum waha dard me the or tumhe woh adami marne wala tha…. Tab kaha tha tumhara back up agar maine goli nahi mari hoti toh tum or tumhara dost dono abhi uppar baith ke gappe lada rahe hote…

Abhijeet realize that he is right… so he clam down a bit….. but he did not say thanks…

Abhijeet (enquire): naam kya hai aapka

Man: Doctor Ratan kumar

Abhijeet (surprised): Doctor Ratan Kumar…. Yeh naam maine kahi suna hi… kaha… suna hai…

Ratan (sat beside Abhijeet): Mai yaad dilta hue….. 10 saal pehele yeh naam tumne ne suna hoga news papers me news channels pe her jagah…. Nashili dawai yo ki wajah se 5 bacho ki mout hue thi… uss case me joh doctor tha woh mai hi tha…

Abhijeet in anger: Ohhh haan yaad aaya….. kya mila tume unn masumo ki jaan leke…..

Ratan (In a sudden reaction…. shouts): nahi maine nahi li unnki jaan….

Abhijeet (shouts back in anger): court ne tumhe saja di thi 10 salo ki saja…..

Ratan (in crying burst out): haan per kisi ne musase nahi pucha ki akhir sachai kya hai sab ne bas muse blaim kiya…. bas leke jail me dal diya…..

Abhijeet (reminding him): court me tumne aapna gunah Kabul kiya tha…..

Ratan in rash: shadi nahi hue hai na tumari agar hue hoti or agar tumhari 20 saal ki jawan beti agar gundo ke hath me hoti toh tum bhi wahi karte joh maine kiya….

Abhijeet's anger comes down…. He in shock for some movement…..

Ratan shows a photo to Abhijeet: yeh hai meri beti… Piya naam hai isska… aapni padhai puri kar rahi thi… or phir ek din mere hospital ke ek dusare doctor ki gaddari ne muse police ke hatho pakada diya or meri beti collage se ghar aayi hi nahi… pichale 10 saalo me maine usse nahi dekha hai….. Parso jail se chutne ke baad peheli bar dekha… ab ussake sath nayi jindagi shuru karne ja raha hue mai…

Abhijeet in concern: kaha hai aap ki beti….

Ratan: metal asylum me… mere hospital ke ek ward boy ne ussko waha milane jata hai…... usska kharacha samabhala… meri property bech ke ussake naam pe ussane paise rakhe take usse kabhi paiso ki kami na ho…..

Abhijeet asks in concern: per mental asylum me kue aaisa kya hua…

Ratan (in pain gets up from bed and turn his back towards Abhijeet): mere jurm kabul karne ke bawajud bhi unn logone meri beti ki jindagi barbad kardi or ek din usse sadak pe chod diya…. Ab aapni beti ke sath me nayi jindagi shuru karunaga….. usse ghar le jaunga….

Ratan to clear his eyes takes out specks…. He also removes artificial beard and mustache…..

Ratan (he smiles on himself): dekho abhi bhi aapni shakal chupake ghum raha hue….. take koi pehechane na… ek bar iss sheher se dur chala jau na toh shati se nayi shurwat kar paunga….

Abhijeet (again ask): fir aap ne muse kue bachaya…. muse yaha kue leke aaye…

Ratan (turn to Abhijeet): kue ki tumhara ek aaihesan utarna tha muse… aaj se 10 saal pehele jab meri beti ko unn logo ne sadak pe choda tha…. Tab tumne hi ussaki bharti mental asylum me karwai thi or local police ko ussake rishte daro ko khojne ke liye kaha tha…. Mere ward boy ne muse bataya tha…..

Ratan left the place and Abhijeet is confused…. He know Ratan inured two people… but Ratan already suffered a lot due to some error of investigating department… moreover Ratan's daughter need her father….. Whatever Ratan did yesterday is to protect him and Daya….

Abhijeet: kya karu kuch samjme nahi aa raha hai… Abhijeet is confused… he tries to remember about that girl….. Abhijeet also confused whether to trust on Ratan or not… As a CID officer Abhijeet can smell when people are saying false things… but he felt that Ratan is saying truth…..

Abhijeet: Kya muse Ratan ko unn dono pe goli chalane ke liye… Meri or Daya ki jaan bachane ke liye arrest karna chahiye… kanun usaka past record dekhke ussake sath thodi strict hi pesh aayegi….. shayad or ek do saal ki saja ho usse….. kya karu mai….

Ratan enters with hot soup and medicines….. He untied Abhijeet's one hand but due to back injury Abhijeet not able to handle soup bowl by one hand as his movements restricted…. Ratan understands and free Abhijeet completely….. Abhijeet decide to wait and think on this matter so although he can leave from that place now… he decide to stay back…. So he took medicines and due to the effect of it he fall in to sleep…

Next day morning Daya at bureau….. he is worried…. Still not getting any lead….. he knows Abhijeet is near Juhu area but exactly where…..

And suddenly Vivek enters with a Khabari…..

Kaliya: sahab ek khabar hai….. Abhijeet sir ke bareme….

Daya eagerly: bolo jaldi bolo…

Kaliya: Sahab….. ek naya panchi hai….. Juhu ke pass joh private bungalows hai na ussame se ek me aaya hai….. ussake paas woh motor boat hai…. seashore pe park kiya hua hai… or sahab ussaki shakal bhi kafi ussase milti hai joh sketch aapne diya tha….. or haan sahab maine na thoda tak jhak kiya….. toh motor boat me muse yeh mila….

He gives a red colour thread to Daya….. Daya's eyes shine… He was moving alone…. When he reach to qualis realized that he cannot drive as his one hand is tied and his movements are restricted….. so he turn … He surprise to see Vivek Tasha and Muskaan all ready to move…. They started their journey to Juhu…..

Here Abhijeet gets up and went out from room…. Rattan was seating in lounge…. Abhijeet can feel that Ratan does not sleep whole night…...

He saw taday's newspaper on table….. Abhijeet picked it up and started reading….. on the front page he saw his photo…. In news wordings its return that Abhijeet is missing in encounter happened between CID and arms smugglers…. CID is searching a man with beard mustache and specks… The leader of smuggler is injured by bullet and in coma…..

Abhijeet thinks again….. Issne meri or Daya ki jaan bachai… sirf injured kiya hai…. peshewar mujrim nahi hai yeh….. or joh saja isse milni chahiye ussase bhi jada bhugat chukka hai….. or beti ki iss halat ko dekh ke toh keh sakate hai bhugat raha hai….. CID Snr Insp Abhijeet kya soch rahai ho… kya isse chodna chahiye ya….

Abhijeet sat beside Ratan a small chit chat started in them… Ratan praising Abhijeet by every word… Abhijeet can feel that in 10 years although Ratan was in jail he collected so many information about he is following him by way of news papers or the details given to him by ward boy…

After some time…. They heard a car parking sound… Abhijeet check from window panel…. He found Daya and with Vivek coming towards that house…..

Rattan become panic and holds Abhijeet as hostage by taking gun in his hand…

Abhijeet tying ton panic Ratan: dekhiye Ratan ji aap yaha se bhag jayiye issase pehele ki yeh log yaha aa jaye….. jaldi jayiye….

Ratan instantly leave Abhijeet and Abhijeet turn towards him….

Ratan surprised: tum jante ho iss ke bad tumhare carrier ka kya hoga…..

Abhijeet think for a while: aap yeh gun mere sir pe mariye jor se or muse behosh kar dijiye jaldi or jayi ye yaha se….

Ratan: Abhijeet tum jaisa dost nasib walo ko hi milta hai….. Abhijeet Daya is very lucky… He is having you as his best friend….. I am sorry and

He bangs on Abhijeet's head….

**In present**

Abhijeet come out from his thoughts… he murmur

Nahi rattan JI I am luckiest person in the world having this guy as my best Friend…. Abhijeet looking at Daya…. Daya open his eyes and saw Abhijeet staring at Him…

Daya smile and aaise kya dekh rahai ho boss….. pehele kabhi dekh nahi kya muse…

Abhijeet to cover up just smile:…. Bas aaise hi yaar…

Daya realized that Abhijeet is seating for much time….. so he gets up from his bet come near to Abhijeet and support him to lay…..

Daya in soft tone: Abhijeet ab let jao… bohot raat ho gayi hai…. so jao chup chap…..

Daya put blanket on Abhijeet and move towards his bed…..

Abhijeet from his back side: janana nahi chahoge ki maine use kue choda…

Daya turn and say inn strong words: Nahi…. Mai nahi janana chahata… Jabhi tum batana chaho toh bata dena mai sun lunga…

Abhijeet make one more query in chill sound: kue…. Maine ek culprit ko chod diya in fact ussaki bhagne me madat ki or tum janana nahi chahte maine aaisa kue kiya…

Daya smiled and say determinedly: I trust you my friend blindly… And I am behind you always…. Jab tak Daya ki saanse nahi ruk jati yeh Daya tera picha nahi chodega….

With these words Daya lie on his bed and close his eyes… All words said by Daya are still in Abhijeet's ears….

* * *

**This the end of this story... so many of you heard about unconditional love... but our very own DUO has unconditional Friendship...**

**This is just a thought mine which converted in to story by me**

**Please tell me in true that did you agree with my though**

**iss bar detailed review chahiye friends... chalo lag jao kam pe... need you all support to come back with bang... **

**Hey Friends I am going on a Long break... I will not able to write any thing till 25th November... after that I will back with some exciting stories**

**and Yes I will post Biography of Abhijeet sir too on 25th... Till that time friends U keep enjoying**

**I here to read and review you work**


End file.
